Dorothy Keeley Aldis
by George J. Dance | birth_place = Chicago, Illinois | death_date =July | death_place = | resting_place = | occupation = Children's Author, Poet | language = | nationality = | ethnicity = | citizenship = | education = | alma_mater = | period = | genre = | subject = | movement = | notableworks = All Together, "Hiding" (poem) | spouse = | partner = | children = | relatives = | influences = | influenced = | awards = Children's Reading Round Table Award, 1966-1967 | signature = | signature_alt = | website = | portaldisp = }} Dorothy Keeley Aldis (March 13, 189 - July 4, 1966)A Short Biography of Dorothy Keeley Aldis, Hub Pages. Web, Mar. 16, 2014. was an American poet, novelist, and children's writer.Dorothy Keeley Aldis 1896-1966, Poetry Foundation, Web, Feb. 19, 2012. Life Dorothy Keeley was born in Chicago, the oldest of 4 daughters. She was educated at Smith College. In 1922 she married Graham Aldis, a Chicago realtor, and moved with him to Lake Forest, Illinois.Dorothy Keeley Aldis 1896-1966, Poetry Foundation. Web, Jan. 27, 2013. She wrote her 1st book, a book of poetry for children, in 1927. She would go on to author 29 books, including children's poetry, biography, and adolescent literature.Dorothy Keeley Aldis, AllPoetry, Social Design, Web, Feb. 19, 2012. She served on the Board of the Midland Authors Association. She had 4 children, and lived in Lake Forest until her death at age 70.Birthday bios: Dorothy Keely Aldis, Children's Literature Network, Mar. 3, Web, Feb. 19, 2012. Recognition Aldis was awarded the Children's Reading Round Table Award, 1966-67, "for outstanding service by an author over a long period of time."Dorothy Keeley Aldis biography, Dictionary of Literary Biography, Thomson Gale, 2005-2006, BookRags.com, Web, Feb. 19, 2012. After her death, Elementary English hailed Aldis as the "Poet Laureate of Young Children." Publications Novels *''Murder in a Haystack''. New York: Farrar & Rinehart, 1931. *''Their Own Apartment. New York: Putnam, 1935. *''Time at Her Heels. Boston: Houghton, 1937. Juvenile Verse *''Everything and Anything''. London: Medici Society, 1929; New York: Minton, Balch, 1936. *''7 to 7 ABC''. New York: Minton, Balch, 1931. *''Any Spring''.New York: Minton, Balch, 1933. *''Here, There, and Everywhere''. New York: Minton, Balch, 1936. *''Hop, Skip, and Jump''. New York: Minton, Balch, 1937. *''All the Year Round''. Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1938. *''Before Things Happen'' (illustrated by Margaret Freeman). New York: Putnam, 1939. *''All Together: A child's treasury of verse''. New York: Putnam, 1952. *''The Seecret Plaes, and uther poeemz''. New York: Scholastic, 1965. *''Looking In, and other poems''. Chicago: Rand McNally, 1968. *''Favorite Poems of Dorothy Aldis'' (illustrated by Jack Lerman). New York: Putnam, 1974. Stories *''Sqiggles; or, The little red cape''. New York: Minton, Balch, 1930. *''The Magic City: John and Jane at the World's Fair''. New York: Minton, Balch, 1933. *''Poor Susan''. New York: Putnam, 1942. *''Lucky Year''. Chicago: Rand McNally, 1951. *''Jane's Father''. New York: Putnam, 1954. * The Boy Who Cared (illustrated by Charles Geer). New York: Putnam, 1956. *''Cindy''. New York: Putnam, 1959. *''Hello Day''. New York: Putnam, 1959. *''Quick as a Wink'' (illustrated by Peggy Westphal). New York: Putnam, 1960. *''The Secret Place''. New York: Scholastic, 1962. *''Is Anybody Hungry?'' (illustrated by Artur Marokvia). New York: Putname, 1964. *''Dumb Stupid David. New York: Putnam, 1965. *''Hiding (illustrated by Heather Collins). Toronto: Kids Can Press, 1993; New York: Viking, 1994. Non-fiction *''Riding the Wild Waves: A true story of adventure''. New York: Putnam, 1957. *''Nothing is Impossible: The Story of Beatrix Potter''. Gloucester, MA: Peter Smith, 1969. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Dorothy Aldis, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Mar. 16, 2014. See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *"On the Wing" in Poetry: A magazine of verse, 1912-1922 * Dorothy Keeley Aldis 1896-1966 at the Poetry Foundation. * Dorothy Aldis (1896-1966) at Mother Goose Caboose * Dorothy Keeley Aldis at AllPoetry (10 poems). ;About *A short biography of Dorothy Keeley Aldis by Marie Brannon ' Category:1896 births Category:1966 deaths Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:American poets Category:American women writers Category:American children's writers Category:Children's writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:Children's poets